Of Horns and Pails
by TheLemonAlchemist
Summary: What will happen when Terezi says that she'll tell you the secret behind troll's horns, for a price, you must find out just how the others react when you touch their horns. READER X VARIOUS WARNING! HARDCORE LEMON, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. Intro

You had started out by asking the one troll you thought would give you an answer...Kanaya, but she simply blushed and said it was a private and quite intimate question you were asking.

This only intrigued you more, so you went to someone who you figured would be blunt about it...Vriska, but even she just laughed and told you to " Give details when you find out :::; )"

You knew you had to find SOMEONE to tell you, or at least give you clues, this question was killing you! John and the other humans knew just about as much as you did; they said none of the trolls would tell them either, and John recalled when he asked Karkat and it just ended in a long drawn out angry rant from the nubby troll.

Sighing, you laid your head down on the desk, why was everyone so tight lipped about the subject? Suddenly you heard your pesterchum ding, looking up, you were greeted by a message from one of the trolls.

**-gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling chumHandle [CH] at 10:30-**

GC: SO 1 H34RD YOU W3R3 CUR1OUS 4BOUT HORNS :]

CH: You heard correctly my scent inclined friend

GC: W3LL 1 CAN T3LL YOU 4BOUT TH3M

GC: FOR 4 PR1C3

CH: And that price is?

GC: YOU G1V3 M3 4NSW3RS TO QU3ST1ONS 1 M4Y H4V3 ON TH3 SUBJ3CT 4FT3RW4RDS :]

CH: You don't know it all already? You are a troll after all.

GC: NO

GC: TROLLS T3ND TO K33P 1NFORM4T1ON 4BOUT TH31R HORNS TO TH3MS3LV3S

GC: UNL3SS YOUR3 TH31R M4TESPR1T3 :/

CH: Oh! Ok well deal!

GC: :]! H3H3H3 OK W3LL 4LL 1 CAN T3LL YOU R34LLY 1S TH4T TROLL HORNS 4R3 V3RY S3NS1T1V3 4ND ST1MUL4T1NG ;]

CH: O.O Oh

GC: BUT 1 H4V3 H34RD TH3 4MOUNT OF S3NS1T1V1TY D3P3NDS ON TH3 TROLL

GC: 4LSO WH4T TH3Y FIND ST1MUL4T1NG D3P3NDS ON TH3 TROLL

CH: O/O

GC: H3H3H3 NO BLUSH1NG (y/n) NOW YOU MUST GO G4TH3R 1NFORM4T1ON FOR M3 ;]

CH: Wait, I didn't know it was going to be this...well...Kanaya did say it was intimate .

GC: W3LL TH4TS JUST TH3 W4Y TH3 CO1N F4LLS

GC: 1LL T4LK TO YOU WH3N YOU G3T SOM3 1NFORM4T1ON FOR M3 BY3 H3H3H3 :]

-gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling chumHandle [CH] at 10:35-

You could practically hear Terezi laughing on the other end, man, what did you get yourself into? Well you guess you kinda asked for it...And kinda knew in a way...After all the way the trolls would blush and say that it was a private matter...

Your thoughts drifted to your crush; yes it was true, you were furiously flushed for a troll. Really the only reason you wanted to know about the trolls horns was because of him...You wondered if...If perhaps...He could be your test subject?


	2. Tavros

It was the dawn of a new day!

And you were still very unsure of this whole deal you had with Terezi...You wondered if maybe she would let you back out...No, we are talking about Terezi here, that was impossible. Now not to get the idea twisted, you had indeed been thinking about what she told you...Alot...And about your flush crush...Alot. But you just didn't know if you could go through with this or not!

"I just need a sign, something!" You yelled to the empty air as you paced around your bedroom.

*Ding*

"Huh?" You wondered as you stopped your never ending fight with not only your head and heart, but your rug as well. When your eyes landed on your pesterchum, your heart stopped.

"It's...Him"

**-adiosToreador began trolling chumHandle [CH] at 6:15-**

AT: uHHH, HEY (y/n)

CH: Hey Tavey : )

AT: i WAS, UHHHH, WONDERING IF,,YOU WANTED TO, UHHHH, COME WATCH PUPA PAN }: )

CH: I'd love to! Which kind of viewing is this?

AT: iT CAN BE A, UHHH, COSTUME VIEWING IF YOU WANT

CH: Haha either is fine with me Tavey

AT: cOSTUME IT, UHH, IS THEN }: )

CH: Ok! I'll be over before you can say fairydust hehe : )

AT: oKAY,,,See you then

-adiosToreador ceased trolling chumHandle [CH] at 6:16-

Smiling, you made your way over to your closest. Sure it has only been a week ago when Tavros asked you over last for a Pupa Pan viewing; but seeing how you loved Peter Pan, and copies of that were in short supply here on Alternia, Pupa Pan was just as magical. Every now and then though, you two would mix it up a bit; he would put on his boy skylark costume, and you (with the help of Kanaya) had made your very own fairy costume, wings and all, which you would wear, then the two of you would proceed to watch the magical adventure whist in character. You put on your orange no sleeve shirt; then your skirt that was made from pieces of different shades of orange fabric, only parts hung down to your brown boots. You tied the ribbons for the wings around your shoulders, and finished your costume off with your decorative headdress. You were a truly magical sight to behold, and you had forgotten completely about Terezi's deal; even as you made your way out of your house, down the street, passing trolls that stared, even as you knocked on Tavros's door. Yes you had completely forgotten it all...Until he answered.

"uhhhh hey (y/n), come in" he said smiling as he opened the door further to accommodate your wings, he was in his boy skylark outfit that you already knew he would be in, but...Was it just you or did he look even better in it tonight? What? No! Bad (y/n)!

"Are you, uhhh, alright, (y/n)?" Tavros asked, looking at your worryingly.

"Ya I'm fine! Just excited to watch the movie" You lied while still smiling, he gave you a shy smile back before you began to follow him to his couch. Soon the movie began to play it's oh so familiar opening theme, and just as always you heard the humming beside you start, causing a smile to form on your lips before you even realized it.

Tavros tried to keep his humming even as to not give away the uneasiness of his voice, hell his whole being was uneasy ever since he opened the door and saw you standing there. Sure he has seen you in your fairy costume many times, but it always made his heart pound, and his stomach feel like there were a bunch of Tinkerbulls flying around inside, or maybe it was the girl in the costume. But then he couldn't really help it, he was so flushed for you that he was sure it went beyond the quadrants. The way your (h/l) (h/c) hair fluttered around you on windy days, or the way it just sat so perfectly now, only showing off your sparkly (e/c) eyes even more. Your delicate pink lips formed into that soft smile you always wore when you watched Pupa Pan with him, you were, perfect! If only he had the confidence to tell you just how flushed for you he was. He sighed to himself, wondering, just what would Rufio do?

You glanced up from the movie and over at Tavros, he seemed a little distracted, not as into the cinematic adventure as he normally is...And when it's Pupa Pan, that was quite odd. As you watched his face from the corner of your eye, they soon traveled up to the rather large horns. And thoughts of the second conversation you had with Terezi last night ran through your head.

**CH: And just how do you figure I go about testing these theories?**

GC: W3LL 1T C4N ST4RT OUT 4S JUST SOM3TH1NG S1MPL3

GC: 4 L1GHT "4CC1D3NT4L" BRUSH

GC: JUST TO S33 HOW H3 R34CTS

CH: And if that doesn't work?

GC: UGHH 1 C4N'T DO TH1S FOR YOU (Y/N) YOUR3 GONN4 H4V3 TO W1NG 1T TH3N : |

CH: Ugh!

A light brush huh? Looking back at the movie; you see that it has come to a slower part, having had leaned forward for one of the more exciting parts, you took a glance back at Tavros, who still seemed to be out of it, before you stretched and leaned back. This caused your hand to "accidentally" brush the tip of Tavros's horn. A light gasp was heard beside you, as the once out of it Taurus quickly turn to look at you, putting on an innocent shocked face you jerked your hand to your lap.  
"Oops! Sorry Tavey! I wasn't looking" You apologized giggling lightly, as he hesitantly nodded.

"uhhh,,,,it's ok,,,,no harm done" he smiled before turning his shaky head back to the movie. You watched him out of the corner of your eye, he may act like he's alright, but he's breathing faster, and there was a light brown blush on his face...I guess his are one of the more sensitive ones Terezi was talking about.

'Ok control your breathing, control, control. She didn't mean it, it was a total accident, not a flirt or anything, so calm down Tavros' Tavros told himself as he tried to control his breathing, if you knew what that little touch had did, you would probably say you didn't want to hang around him anymore, and he didn't want that, he didn't want to lose you.

'Well I did indeed received a reaction' you thought, but you were...Kinda hoping for something more. You really weren't sure what more you wanted, although the dirtier parts of your mind were screaming that they had an idea.

_YOUR3 GONN4 H4V3 TO W1NG 1T TH3N : |_

Terezi would probably say that if you told her of your tiny finding. Looking up at the movie yet again, it was still in a more slow part of the adventure. Now would be your chance.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink, you want anything Tavey?" You asked while standing up

"Uhhh,,,no I'm ok,,,,thanks though" You nodded before making your way to the fridge and grabbing a faygo, you glanced back at the boy on the couch while calculating just how you were gonna pull this off, and still make it look like an accident...Or would you finally throw this whole play out the window and tell him how you feel? You wanted to, more then anything, you were so flushed it was probably beyond the quadrants Tavros taught you about. But that scared part of your mind screamed at you the prices that would be paid if he didn't feel the same...Could you ever be comfortable around him again, after you embarrassed yourself that much? No! Even if you did embarrass yourself, you needed to get these feelings off your chest...But right now there was an experiment you had to finish...Taking a deep breath, you began to make your way back into the living room.

'You can do this, you can do this, you can do this' You repeated in your head with each heavy step you took, it would only be a couple of steps now, only one more...Now! You pretended to trip on the little rug which caused you to fall towards the unawaiting boy, who to your surprise, quickly put his hands out to grab your sides...But while in your fall, with arms out stretched as to appear as if you were trying to stop yourself...You had successfully grabbed one of his horns.

"Oh my gog Tavros I'm so sorry! I'm such a kluts today!" You gave your fake apology as you waited for his reply...Which didn't come, or rather, couldn't. You see, because of your little grab, Tavros's head was spinning, and concentration was being taken to...Other places. You stared at him, waiting for at least some sound, but all there was swirling in those chocolate eyes was an emotions you expected. You loosened your grip, and slowly, gently, moved your hand along his horn. A soft gasp and quick shutting of eyes, followed by a thick swallow before his eyes fluttered opened again to be met by your soft smile.

"(y-y/n)" he breathed, still unsure of his own voice, these feelings, they were all new to him, but they felt so...Right.

"Ya Tavey?" You whispered as you inched towards his face, the brown blush becoming even more visible now. He took a moment, his body telling him to shut up and enjoy it, but his head screamed at him that now was his chance.

"(y-y/n),,,,I'm,,,," He swallowed again, his mouth felt so dry right now.

"Flushed for you too Tavey" You smiled, his eyes widened before darting up to look into yours for any lies in your confession, but all that shown was love...And lust. His hands around your sides tightened a bit as yours moved back down to the base of his horn.

"P-please" he breathed, eyes shut tight, even he was slightly unsure what he was pleading for though. His whole body was going haywire just from your lightest touch, his brain needed you to let go of his horn for it to start working again; but his body wanted you to tighten your grip, stroke faster, find that one spot that would have him quivering. You watched as his lips parted, his panting picking up only slightly, his eyes still shut, and the blush now a deep brown. You lowered yourself, feeling his arms bend with your movement as his eyes opened halfway to watch you. Your lips stopped cementers away from his, so close that you could feel his shaky breath brush across your face, you gave him another smile before you closed the distance between the two of you. You know it might sound cliche to say that you saw fireworks behind your eyes when your lips finally connected; but you swore you did. And the raw emotions you felt leak into you from the boy under you, as he pressed his own lips into yours, was enough to leave you gasping. The hands that held your sides began to gently pull you to his lap, his lips never leaving yours, even as air started to become necessary. Your hand abandoned his horn to run though his hair as you basked in the kiss, everything about Tavros was gentle, yet passionate, and you honestly couldn't have described him better. Ever so slowly Tavros pulled away so you could both catch your breath as much as you could; but you still remained close, as you watched each other, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Wow" he breathed

"You can say that again" you giggled

"(y/n) I'm,,,,I'm so,,,flushed for you" He said before he buried his head in your neck to hide the blush

"I'm so flushed for you too Tavey" you smiled as you played with his hair

"R-Really?"

"Mmhm, how could I not be flushed for you?" You giggled while hugging him.

"Then,,,uhhh,,,,willyoubemymatesprite" he said quickly as he pressed his face into your neck harder, smiling, you grabbed his shoulders and brought his face in front of yours.

"Mind repeating that?" You giggled

"Will,,,,Will you, uhh,,,,,be my matesprite?" He asked as he looked at you, the blush now covering his whole face as he waited nervously for your answer, smiling, you leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips before replying

"I'd love to" At those words Tavros let our a sigh of relief before he leaned in and began kissing you again, you wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned in to deepen the kiss. From what you had learn over the years is that although Vriska and Tavros used to be a thing, they never actually did anything, which you can honestly say you were thankful for, nothing can destroy confidence like knowing he's comparing you to someone of his own species. You lightly ran the tip of your tongue over his bottom lip, and immediately felt him stop. Giggling, you reached up and lightly ran your hand down his horn, causing a gasp to escape his mouth, and you to be able to slide your tongue in. He was very unsure at first, as you roamed his mouth before trying to coax his own tongue into your game. But once he got into it, well let's just say Tavros is full of surprises. His tongue met yours as you two began to fight for dominance, which you were sure you had, seeing how you still had his horn. But soon you felt hands running up your shirt,and gently rubbing your bra, causing you to gasp, and Tavros to win. Pushing your tongue back in you own mouth, he began copying what you had done perfectly. It wasn't long though that you two had to break away for air once more; you two stared at each other, a string of saliva connecting your panting forms. A light moan escaped your lips at a rough grab on your bra, and before you could stop him, Tavros pulled his hands away.

"Sorry"

"You didn't do anything wrong Tavey" You giggled as you brought his hands back, using your own hands to cause his to squeeze your breasts.

"It felt good" you breathed, smiling to let him know you were telling the truth, he nodded and concentrated on his actions, the blush never leaving. You ran your own hands down his torso, watching at the shiver that ran though him, you continued to the rim of his pants, but just as you began tease them, Tavros's hands darted under your bra, causing you to throw your head back as a moan rip through you. Dazed, Tavros looked up at your panting form, his eyes traveled to your neck, before he leaned in and began kissing the newly exposed flesh. You could feel his fangs graze your skin as he nibbled everywhere, searching for the one spot, and knowing he found it when you moaned once more. Attacking that spot, Tavros sucked and bit, drawing only a little bit of blood, before licking the swollen skin. His lips ran along the other side of your neck, marking it as well, he would make sure everyone knew who you belonged to. His hands stayed busy under your shirt, but he was getting slightly annoyed by just how limited his movement were with your clothing still on...Then his face burned with a new blush at where his thoughts were going; you, above him, panting. He could feel himself getting harder, a groan escaping him as he began to rub against his pants. Your eyes opened slightly when you felt a certain hardness begin to wiggle against the confines of his pants, a seductive smile spread across your lips as you rolled your hips into his, releasing a strained groan from his throat, followed shortly by a tugging on your shirt. You looked down into brown eyes that were glazed over, and could only nod at the question they were asking, this was all he needed to quickly untie your wings before sending your shirt flying, as he started to mark the new skin.

"T-Tavros" You panted, a hum of acknowledgement was his reply.

"H-How about we t-take this to the b-bedroom" You breathed as you gripped his hair, for someone so shy and "unknowledgeable" about the subject, he was sure making your head spin. Nodding, he removed his hands and let you stand up, before taking your outstretched hand as you led him to his bedroom. Because you often had sleepovers with said troll, he had gotten a human bed, so you would be comfortable, and not have to sleep on the couch. You led him to the bed and gently pushed his chest, understanding what you wanted, he laid down. Crawling ontop, you hovered over his lips before kissing him fully, a sigh rushed past both of your lips, while his hands reached up to take your headdress off as he played with you (h/c) locks. You began playing with the hem of his shirt, silently telling him that you wanted it off, he reluctantly broke the kiss to help you with the task, before returning to your lips passionately. You ran your hands down his neck and torso while he pushed past your lips and began exploring once more, though a moan rushed into your mouth from your light touches. Kisses soon trailed across your jaw and to your neck, moaning once again, you leaned your head to the side in order to give him more room, which he gladly took. As you sat there, panting, and basking in the pleasure your new matesprite was happily giving you, you realized just how close his horns were at this moment. Smirking, you leaned forward slightly and ran your tongue across it. A husky moan and tight grab of your hips were your reply, before you felt your hips being ground into his as he bit your neck a little too hard. You let out a slight hiss of pain while you felt him quickly lick up the blood, and kiss the wound lightly as if to say sorry.

"so,,,good" he moaned while his hips continued to roll against yours. Your hands reached for his pants button while you licked his horn again, it wasn't long until your hands were being pushed out of the way, as he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, before you pushed his hands back, and began to tug them down. He helped you before you tossed them somewhere and kissed him again, his hand tangled in your hair as he pulled your head closer to deepen the kiss, while your hand began to palm the steadily grown bulge in his boxers.

"don't tease" he panted as he looked down to watch you rub him through the thin fabric

"But you like it Tavey" you whispered in a seductive voice as you nibbled on his earlobe, before making your way down to his neck. His head lulled back as he allowed you to mark him, just as he had done you. Though the tortuously slow pace of your hand was killing him, he hoped if he bucked his hips it would get you to move, but he only felt you smile and keep your slow pace.

"Please (y/n)" he begged as he grabbed your hand and began moving it faster, groaning out at the new speed.

"As you wish Tavey" you smiled, kissing his neck, before you sat up and reached down to take his boxers off, hearing a sigh once his length was out of it's confines. You didn't really know what to expect, but you figured the tentacle was somewhat to be expected from someone of a different species, and you honestly couldn't say you didn't wonder how it was going to feel. You slowly reached out and gently wrapped your hand around the bulge as it tip squirmed closer to the new heat.

"Haa" Tavros moaned as your hand slowly began to move, soon being coated in the bronze precum.

"F-faster" He groaned, as his head fell back into the pillow, your unoccupied hand ran down his torso, stopping to lightly glide across his grub scars, causing him to moan loudly and buck into your hand. You leaned down and ran your tongue along one of them, curious to see how he would react; while slowly teasing him, you felt the back of your hair being grabbed. You looked up to see half lidded eyes that begged you more, and you could only giggle at the plea. Lowering your head once more, you darted your tongue out to play with the tip of his bulge.

"(y/n)" he hissed as he felt your lips wrap around him, he didn't know this could feel so good; he knew the reason the trolls didn't do it but, a little bit of pleasure couldn't hurt right? Though, it's not like he was going to stop you anyways, not when he could feel the way your warm mouth took every inch of him, or the way your hand pumped him even while you bobbed your head. The way you hollowed your cheeks and swallowed had him seeing stars, and the knot in his stomach was growing tighter by the second.

"Haaa ahhh (y-y/n)" he moaned out as his hand in your hair tightened, your eyes looked up into his own while he watched you, panting even more from the visual aspect.

"I think,,,,I'm gonna, haaa!" He groaned as he shut his eyes and threw his head back as you gave him one last hard suck before you felt fluid enter your mouth as he arched his back. While swallowing everything he gave, you were started by the slight taste of, was that? Chocolate?

'Hmm, well that's an added bonus' you thought as you released him and wiped your mouth. You began to crawl back up to him, but as soon as you got close enough, you found yourself on your back.

"T-Tavros?" You asked shocked as you stared up at him.

"I wanna make you feel that way too" he smiled as he kissed your lips before slowly kissing down your neck again, stopping to nibble on your collarbone, before working his way down to your breasts. You couldn't help but giggle as he began trying to figure out how to take your bra off, or more or less looking at it like it was some safe at an extremely high security bank.

"Here" You smiled as you leaned up and unclipped the hook, letting it slowly fall off, a few seconds past before you spoke.

"Tavey" You said lifting his chin.

"You're staring" You giggled as he snapped out of it, a new blush blooming over his face.

"I-I'm sorry" he quickly said while you brought his lips to yours. His hands slowly trailed up your sides until they reached your newly exposed chest, hesitantly, he ran his palms over the soft mounds, electing a light moan from you. Figuring that he must be doing it right; he continued, first rubbing softly, then rougher, to figure out what you liked. He soon caught on that if he focused on the rosy peaks in the middle, you moaned more. He lowered his head and gently licked one, being extremely pleased with the groan that flew past your lips. He soon took it in his mouth and gave a hard suck, causing your back to arch and hand to fly to his hair. Smiling, he continued his mouth's work on the one; while his hand reached up and began to play with the other, pinching and pulling, leaving you a panting mess.

"T-Tavros" You breathed as his hand left your breast and trailed down to your skirt, before he slowly ran his hand under and across your clothed heat. To tell the truth, he was honestly shocked when he felt that much wetness seeping through the thin fabric, you were that turned on? By him? He could feel the boost in confidence at this realization, and wasn't about to let it go to waste, as he began to rub you more, and looked up at your face while your unseeing eyes watched the ceiling. But it was when he push on a certain nub did your back arch, a moan left your lips, and your hands shot out to grab his horns, causing a strained moan to leave his own mouth.

"Tavros! Do that again" You panted as you began to rub his horns. Without anything else being said, Tavros was ripping off your skirt and panties before his finger returned, soon being coated in your juices. He was surprised to see no bulge, human females didn't have them? Only a nook? He figured that was kinda to be expected though, you were a different species after all, though he wasn't complaining, he was flushed for you no matter what differences your body had. He worked his finger up and onto the nub he had before, and just like before, it pulled a moan from you. Smirking, he pushed his finger a little rougher onto the nub as he leaned down and lightly ran his tongue along your folds, causing you to let out a squeak. His tongue slowly began lapping at you, running along your folds, before joining his finger and playing with your nub. He then would go and circle around your entrance, but never enter.

"Tavros, please!" You begged as you began running your hands along his horns, receiving a moan that sent vibrations through you, this only caused you to buck your hips before Tavros held them down. He figured he wouldn't tease you, even though you teased him, he was too much of a selfless lover to do that. So he gave into your plea and darted his tongue in, though the reward he got was well worth it; as his tongue began to move in different unknown patterns inside you, your hands couldn't help but grip his horns tighter as you gave up trying to stop your moans. He could feel himself getting hard again as he watched your panting form, the way your back arched as his tongue reached deeper, and the way you couldn't stop your moans as he pinched and played with your nub. Even the way you eyes couldn't seem to stay open unless he moved his finger down and brought it into your awaiting entrance as well. You seemed to like that the best, especially the faster he went.

"Tavros, mmmmore, please!" You begged as you let go of his horns and grabbed the headboard. Growling a bit, Tavros grabbed one of your hands and placed it back on his horn before leaning over and kissing you; he pushed a second digit inside, causing you to moan in his mouth, while he once again picked up speed. He didn't know how much more he could take before he had to take you, he thought he could control himself better then this, but maybe it's always different when it is actually happening, or maybe it's just you. He slipped a third finger in as he began to thrust them rapidity; while breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against yours as he watched the panting, moaning mess you had become, and he honestly wondered if he looked any different. Your hand on his horn sped and slowed with his own and it was slowly bringing him to his peak, but he knew he didn't want to finish, not by you just rubbing his horn.

"T-Tavros! I'm ahhh!" You cried as you arched your back and bucked your hips into his fingers. He continued to push his digits, helping to milk you of your release; but he could only groan and quiver at the way your juices coated his fingers, the way your walls tightened around them, and they way it felt like your body was trying to pull them in, Gog he wanted to feel that on his bulge. Watching you come down from your high, he smiled as you finally opened your eyes and looked at him.

"You know, for a virgin, you sure as hell know how to make a girl feel amazing" You breathed, your words only adding to his building confidence.

"Really?" he asked before smirking and leaning in.

"Then just wait until we're finished with the next part" he whispered as he nibbled on your earlobe, you couldn't help but moan at his husky words, you never would have guessed that Tavros could be this...Dominate. Soon though, your thoughts were pulled a little more south as you felt something begin to wiggle against your awaiting core, already knowing what it was, you looked back at Tavros who was waiting for you to stop him if you didn't want to go any further. But that wasn't about to happen, you had already come this far, no way were you backing out now. Nodding, you gripped his arms as you waited for the pain; though Tavros tried to be as gentle and slow as possible, it still hurt like hell when he finally pushed past your walls, and filled your completely.

"It will be over soon" He cooed as he kissed your neck, working up to your lips. He was staying as still as he could, though his bulge had other plans as it works inside you. Breaking the kiss after a few moments, you nodded, telling him it was ok to move. Letting out the air he didn't know he was holding, Tavros began, slow and gentle as to not hurt you more, he pulled out until he was almost fully gone before he pushed back in, drawing a loud moan from both of your throats. He set a slow pace of this, his thrust though, losing a bit of gentleness as he got into the pattern. Sweat began to form on both of your bodies and you could see the concentration on his face, concentration to stay at the slow yet somewhat rough pace, so he didn't hurt you. Smiling, you reached up and began rubbing his horns, causing the Taurus to snap his head up in your direction, the wild instinct swirling in his eyes was enough to leave you soaking, and the low husky groan that left his lips when you bucked your hips into his, didn't help.

"Tavros" you breathed as he watched you, watching your every reaction to see if he was doing anything wrong, but he wasn't expecting the next words that left your lips.  
"Take me" You panted as you ran your hands along his horns being caught off guard by a rather hard buck when you reached a certain part...So that's the weak spot hu-Your thoughts were cut short as you felt your body being lifted and seated atop his lap, but you had no time to ask before you felt your hips being pounded into, and heard heavy breathing, and groan after groan in your ear. Not being able to hold back the loud moans his actions brought, you threw your head back and basked in the pure pleasure. Tavros watched you as you closed your eyes and moaned once again, his body felt like it was on fire, but yet he didn't want this to stop, not any time soon, leaning down he took one of your peaks in his mouth one more, while his hips never lost that they were in reach; you leaned down to the sensitive part of his horn again, right at the bend, and began running your tongue over it. Your hand ran to the other and began to rub, while Tavros broke away from your nipple to let out a loud moan, panting heavily as you kept up your onslaught on his body. He knew if you kept that up that he'd be cuming in no time, so he grabbed your hand and pulled it off of his horn, this caused you to stop licking the other and look at him, before he leaned back and grabbed your hips. Looking down, you were slightly shocked by the sight, a very sexy smirking Tavros. You wondered why he was smirking though, but got your answer when you felt yourself being raised up, before slamming back down. You tried to catch your breath as Tavros soon picked up his speed from before, but all you could let out was moans. How could someone on the bottom be so dominate? you wondered, though seeing how Tavros was was the bull, you guess it would be a little like a rodeo in a way.

"Haaaa mmmm (y/n) you're so,,,tight" he groaned out while he sped up even more, his eyes shut tight as he tried to catch his breath. Moaning at his words, you leaned down to change the depth, and also to play with his horns some more, they were after all, what got you into this situation. Though once you moved you found yourself begging him to hit a spot inside you again, tightening his grip on your hips, he didn't fail to please. You started seeing white due to the assault on your body, and you could only moan and grip his horns tighter as you felt the knot in your stomach grow tighter. You didn't know how much more you could take, though looking at Tavros, he looked like he could go for hours. But Tavros was near his limit as well, and your grip on his horns not helping him last at all; though he felt like he could finish just from watching the moaning, panting, quivering mess you were, he wanted you to finish with him. Just when you thought you couldn't possibility feel any more pleasure, Tavros began rubbing your clit roughly, turning you into a shaking, begging mess. Tear pricked your eyes before you were pulled down into a sloppy, heated kiss, his thrusts never losing speed. You broke apart only moments later, but he still held your head close to his, panting while he watched you let out another moan, he would never get enough of this, that he knew for sure.

"I'm,,almost" He panted before letting out a husky groan.

"M-me too" You moaned back as you gripped his horns tighter due to a certain thrust at your words.

"C-Cum with me (y/n)" it was more of a statement then a question, and his next hard thrusts only proved it, it wasn't a "if you wanted to" situation, he was going to make you.

"F-Fuck! You gasped as he went back to abusing your clit, he pulled your earlobe with his teeth before you hear a slight growl in your ear, followed by a deep groan. You didn't know how much more you could take, and from the sounds of it, you didn't know how much more he could either. You could hear him either moan, groan, growl, or hiss at every thrust he gave; and you honestly wondered if you sounded any differently. The knot inside you was right at it's breaking point, and you knew all you needed was a little push, and you would be thrown over into bliss.

"T-Tavros" You panted, trying to tell him, but you supposed he already knew, because next thing you knew he grabbed both of your hips again and began slamming you on him.

"TAVROS!" You yelled as you felt the knot in your finally snap as your vision went black and your whole body went numb; your lungs screamed for air, but it was almost like you had forgotten how to breath, or where you were, or who you were. Tavros couldn't hold his own body back any more either, as soon as your tightened around him, his head slammed back into the pillow as your name ripped through his lips loudly. He couldn't see anything as he stared at the ceiling, he couldn't hear anything, all he could do was focus on the way your body milked him of everything he had, and bask in the pure ecstasy it brought. Soon though, your vision returned, as did at least some of your mind. But the buzzing in your head was far from gone, and as you looked at a rather dazed Tavros, you knew it was the same for him. He looked up at you as you loosened your grip on his horns, and lightly ran you hand along the length before lowering yourself to kiss him. You felt him sigh in the kiss, before feeling his arms wrap you in a hug, smiling, you laid down on his chest and looked up at him.

"can we,,uhhh,,,stay like this? For a little,,,longer?" He asked, his shy demeanor coming back

"As long as you want" you smiled as you adjusted yourself, making sure he was still inside. All was silent as you listened to each others heartbeat while trying to catch your breath. But soon you heard him mumble something that had you giggling.

"my very own fairy"

"My very own Pupa" you smiled as you snuggled into him, this caused his blush to return.

"Flushed for you (y/n)" he smiled

"Flushed for you too Tavey" You said as you leaned up to kiss him, before you both drifted off to sleep.

**-gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling chumHandle [CH] at 2:10-**

GC: SO HOW D1D TH3 MOV13 D4T3 GO?

CH: Really...Well /

GC: : O YOU GOT D3T41LS

GC: SP1LL

CH: I did...And a new matesprite : 3

GC: W41T

GC: D1D YOU TWO

GC: YOU KNOW : |

CH: Fill a bucket?

GC: Y4

GC: Maybe /

GC: OK

GC: N3V3RM1ND

GC: K33P TH3 D3T41LS TO YOURS3LF

GC: JUST 4NSW3R TH1S

GC: ON 4 SC4L3 OF 1 TO 10 HOW S3NS1T1V3 4ND ST1MUL4T1NG : \

CH: I'd sad probably a 10 on both : )

GC: OK : D

GC: TH4NK YOU FOR YOUR H3LP

GC: BUT K33P TH3 P41L1NG D3T41LS OK : |

CH: XD can do, glad I could help : )

-gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling chumHandle [CH] at 2:13-


End file.
